


From Fast Food to Just Desserts

by redbluezero



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: Drug Dealing, Future Fic, Gangs, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbluezero/pseuds/redbluezero
Summary: Nobody ever thinks they’ll reunite with their high school bully at gunpoint.
Kudos: 6





	From Fast Food to Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> “Wouldn’t it be wilding if the first time Endou and Shino reunited in years was during a police chase?” is a thought that came into my brain during school. Originally supposed to be an Endou slander fic, it turned into a hurt/comfort fic. Is this what Reki meant when he mentioned that he wanted closure between Endou and Shino? Is this what he wanted?!  
> Also, implied Kyoushino because it’s MY fanfiction and I get to choose the background rarepair.

“Officer Shinkawa! They’re over there!” a low male voice shouted. She twisted her head towards her coworker, noticing his arm pointing to the right. Her boots tore off of the ground and she took off sprinting. Shino Shinkawa, twenty-seven years old, had finally gotten a lead on the pesky drug smuggling yakuza that had been wreaking havoc in the past months, and was now involved in a high speed chase. She and a few other officers had cornered a few of the gang members to a warehouse near the harbor in Roppongi- the place brought back a few memories for Shino- but were having little luck catching them.

She didn’t know how long she’d been running, but her stamina was far from gone. No matter how many ugly red and green crates she turned the corner of her determination never dwindled. Perhaps it was because the very drugs being trafficked were the kind that the autopsy report had revealed  _ that man  _ was under the influence of. She felt her breath run ragged, then saw a flash of black sprint in front of her.

“Stop right there!” Shino yelled in a hoarse voice. In one swift motion, she grabbed for the pistol on her waist. With a loud click, it was ready to fire. The running figure dashed around, almost performing straight up acrobatics. They dodged every ware that littered the ground, ripped and smudged black sneakers dancing around the concrete. The yakuza member was almost as determined as Shino. However, their shoes were their ultimate demise; their foot slipped out and they fell face flat on the ground.

“Fuck!” the gang member yelped in a high pitched voice. Shino dashed over to her target and kept them pinned onto the ground. She put her gun back in its holster, relying only on her fists to keep the smuggler detained.

“Give me the drugs,” she snarled, gripping their arm tightly. She still couldn’t see what the trafficker looked like, as they were clad in all black and practically kissing the slate floor. Through crushed lips, the yakuza member mumbled,

“Shit… you’ve gotta be kidding me. Asada, is that you?”

Shino almost let go of the person beneath her. With a considerably more gentle grip, she pulled up the hood of the criminal. Staring at her straight in the eyes with a bloody lip was a woman with long brown hair, small eyebrows, and devilish eyes.

It was Endou, the girl who had tormented her in high school. She looked far from pleased, but not quite angry. No, there was a sense of desperation in the woman’s eyes.

“Yeah. It’s Shinkawa now, though,” Shino replied, catching her breath. She reached for the handcuffs on her belt.

“Geez, if I’d known you’d become a  _ narc  _ I would have  _ never _ talked to you. Congrats on the wedding, though,” Endou scoffed, a weak smirk on her face. She sniffled, trying to keep her nose from bleeding. Shino grimaced and clicked the cuffs around the other woman’s wrists.

“Thank you, and you know you still would’ve talked to me. You wanted to capitalize on my empty apartment, remember? Though, it’s been eleven years, so I won’t blame you if you don’t,” Shino spat, flipping Endou around for a pat down. The drugs weren’t hard to find; they were nestled in a pocket inside of her hoodie. She carefully unbuttoned it and pulled out the illegal substance.

“So this is where your gang shenanigans landed you, huh?” Shino chided, inspecting the package. She flipped it back and forth a few times before moving it to her right hand. With her left, she tugged Endou up by the collar. The brown haired woman clicked her tongue and tried to squirm, but was ultimately stopped by the handcuffs around her wrists.

“Like you’re any better. I vaguely remember hearing the name Shinkawa- that was the soccer club drop out you asked about one time, right? I guess it’s true that losers attract losers,” Endou mocked, kicking her foot forward. However, it was the one without a shoe, so she yelped in pain when she kicked the concrete.  _ Instant karma. _

“I think I’m better off than someone who stubbed their toe in a warehouse. Do you want me to get your sneaker?” Shino refuted. Upon seeing Endou stubbornly nod, she reached over and threw the black shoe at her. She let her prisoner put it back on, not helping her even though she struggled to do it with bound hands.

“W-well, I’m just surprised that you’re not vomiting right now. You took out that pistol, right? You’re a gun freak through and through,” Endou sputtered angrily, getting desperate for comebacks. Shino flinched, old wounds slowly reopening. However, she took a deep breath and replied,

“You might want to be nicer to the officer that has you handcuffed.” Her voice was icy and cold, enough to strike fear in Endou’s veins. The young gang member felt her mouth go dry. It was the same attitude as that day the Government 1911 was pointed at her. She clenched her fists; how  _ dare  _ the fragile girl she once controlled so easily talk back to her?

“I don’t have to be nice to anybody!” Endou snapped back, her voice raised. She planted her feet to the ground, resisting the tugs of the officer. However, it seemed Shino had gotten  _ physically  _ stronger over the years as well, as she had no problem yanking Endou forward.

“We’ll catch your friends soon, too. I don’t remember their names, but there was the one with the bob cut and then the one with the headband, right?” Shino asked for intel purposes. That’s when Endou’s eyes began to water.

“Fuck off! One of your bastard coworkers already caught them a month or so ago. I’m the last one,” she cried. Her face scrunched up into one of deep regrets. She tried to rub her eyes with her the backs of her wrists. Shino’s eyes widened, not knowing how to respond.  _ Why are you feeling sympathy now? This is someone who hurt you beyond belief. _ She reached her hand and wiped Endou’s tears for her. The other woman jerked about, trying to escape her touch.

“I was so damn bored being by myself. I thought I could stand being in this yakuza shit if I had them with me, at least. But then you fuckheads took them away, and now I’m starting to wish I never fucking talked to those weird guys back then!” Endou screamed, her nose bridge wrinkling. She pulled her knee backward and gave a hard kick to Shino’s shin. Standard protocol deemed that any prisoner who fought back should be immediately pinned to the ground again. However, Shino didn’t have it in her to do so.

“I’m… sorry you got caught up in a mess like this,” she mumbled softly. Endou scrunched her eyebrows.

“The murderer has a soft spot? Whatever, not like you would understand…” she snarled in disbelief.

“That same year you decided it’d be hilarious to fuck with me, I got dragged into a battle that I had nothing to do with. I’m not going to give you my life story, but it sucked. So I  _ do  _ understand, actually,” Shino explained nonchalantly. She stared at Endou blankly, unsure if what she said would be considered comforting or rude. She wasn’t ready to forgive the woman just yet, and probably wouldn’t be for a while, but she took pity. Being in the yakuza was seriously fucked business, and it was unfortunate that even a fraction of youths managed to get tricked into it. Seeing Endou’s bruised and sobbing face reminded Shino of the reason she became a police officer in the first place. She  _ didn’t  _ want people to end up like her, so at the very least, she resolved to not be a prick to her old bully.

Shino held Endou by the shoulder and led her to the police car. They filed in and began a silent drive to the Motofuji precinct. It would be a long trip, and the sky grew dark. They crossed through the neighborhood their high school was in, and Endou pressed her face against the glass pane. The sight outside of the windows had changed a lot in eleven years. The old fast food joint the two women used to frequent was closing up shop. As the city they once traversed as teenagers, as “friends”, passed them by, Shino had only one thought:

Oh, how the tables had turned.

**Author's Note:**

> References!  
> Gang member- Endou’s skirt is described as being long in the light novel, a telltale sign of a rebel (in case the whole mugging Shino thing wasn’t obvious).  
> “Those weird guys!”- Endou seemed to be friendly with older (probably gang) men, as she invited them over to Shino’s (at that time, also her) apartment.  
> Roppongi memories- Shino goes to the Rath Roppongi branch during the Alicization arc.  
> Fast food joint- After school, Endou and Shino would eat together there.  
> That man/under the influence- Volume 5 states that the post office robber was high when he attempted to rob it.  
> “That guy you asked me about”- Shino learns about Kyouji’s bullies not from him, but from somebody else. Given that Endou likes to spread rumors, I headcanon that she was the one who told her.


End file.
